Lord and Master
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Integra suffers nightmares tempting her to drink from Alucard, and affecting her ability to work. As she struggles to maintain her authority at Hellsing she starts to wonder how far Alucard will go to get her to agree and why he wants her too so badly...
1. Chapter 1

_To whom it may concern, this work is based heavily upon the OVA (Hellsing Ultimate) but has references to the TV series. This will mean (other than it being an AU) that it might contradict the manga which I have not read yet. Keep this in mind before being to harsh about this piece of work._  
**I do not own Hellsing or its characters.  
________________**

Set around the picturesque English countryside, the Hellsing Organisation finally called it a night, the cleanup teams came back from the various missions, the trucks and cars assembling in the large car park in from of the huge manor house that formed the Headquarters of England's defence against things that 'went bump in the night' as the saying went.  
The squads filed out and assembled with a discipline found only with seasoned soldiers. They were the best at what they did for Queen and country and they knew it. The Captain gave them their final blessing of the day and dismissed them, let loose from the rules and regulations of being on duty the men relaxed visibly; some dawdled with friends and laughed at jokes or memories, others set off for the mess hall for an early breakfast and some simply walked into the dormitory to get some well deserved sleep. From her office window Sir Integra watched them with a small satisfied smile, she turned her back on the scene and walked over to her mahogany desk and drew out a packet of cigars from one of the desk's top drawers and with practised ease she clipped the butt of the cigar and lit the end as she drew in the luxurious scented tobacco smoke. She turned back to the window but now admired the moonlight and dark sky. These were good cigars, she thought, Walter chose the best brands.

The woman was young for her position as leader of the Hellsing family but it was hers by birthright and she wore it as easily as she wore the clothes on her back. Times had changed since her father's day, Vampires were harder to keep contained and people asked more questions but it was her job to ensure the whole thing ran smoothly and she did it well, though she often wondered what state her soul would be in when the time came to part with the mortal realm.  
Still, that was for her to worry about when she wasn't fit to continue the job. For now duty called and it was her first love, it made her what she was, and in the mind of Sir Integra, leader of the Hellsing Organisation, she wouldn't have it any other way.  
The soft tread of shoes and the sound of the bone china being laid down on the desk was the customary way Walter, the Hellsing family butler, made his presence known. She turned and nodded thanks to Walter – what would she do without him? The Hellsing HQ was a better place for his presence; the administration was managed tidily and it never tied up the residents from their jobs ensuring minimal interference with the purpose of the building, unlike so many other businesses.

Many visitors liked to cough or make some kind of noise to get her attention, but Walter knew better. Sir Integra was best left to acknowledge you when she saw fit. She was admittedly a hard edged woman, cold in demeanour and strictly professional by nature. Those that knew her well and held a high position of trust, like Walter, sometimes saw the other side of her but recently Integra had felt her house being watched and regarded jealously by people she might normally label as allies. Many members of the round table conference would love the rank and authority that she enjoyed; none were fit for the role. Pen pushers and bureaucrats, she thought contemptibly, they'd probably wet themselves at the thought of fighting a vampire or ghoul.  
Even so they were there and given the chance they'd attack like a pack of wolves. So Integra maintained her constant vigil, these men would have to prise this position from her dead hands; Integra was not a woman to trifle with or make light of.

A rich, cultured voice sounded behind her and Walter 'There is a saying, Master, that Hell has no fury like a woman scorned' from the darkness the finest agent of Hellsing stepped out with a predatory smile on his face 'and you'd do that saying great justice, given the chance, I think.'  
Integra turned, not at all surprised. Alucard normally chose to come through the wall or ceiling, so to simply step out of the shadows was a customary grace that he showed his Master. It would not do to frighten the leader of the Hellsing Organisation; it would be an unforgivable breach of protocol and it would be an insult to Integra's position. Alucard was an ancient and powerful Vampire long sworn into service of the Hellsing family. He'd been bested by Integra's great Grandfather many years ago, Integra knew that Alucard still remembered that painful, humiliating defeat as Count Dracula at the at the hands of her ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing, and it still tormented him in his dreams after all these years.  
'Master, all went as expected' Alucard said calmly, he bowed his head in reverence. Integra rose an eyebrow at that 'Any survivors?' she asked though she already know what the answer would be.  
'None my master, I butchered them like cattle. They were soft, weak. Inferior opponents to the last; they were not worth my time.' He spoke plainly but the growl in his voice betrayed his anger.  
Integra was surprised at that. Normally she would have expected nothing more than faithful devotion from her servant, obedience without complaint. Tonight he actually seemed to be questioning her orders. 'I send you where I feel you are necessary Alucard. Those ghouls might have spread through London if we hadn't caught them in the hospital.'  
The vampire looked at her 'Of course, no matter how small or large the infestation is, there is always that risk.' He answered in his most neutral voice, it was impossible to say if he was stating the obvious or being sarcastic.  
Integra let it go. She could have shouted at him, she could have threatened, bullied or coldly reminded him of his position, but to do any of that she would have to do what he wanted. She knew better than that. 'You have done well Alucard. Now go, I wish to be alone.'  
Walter took the hint as well and without comment or hesitation he bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.  
Integra smiled bitterly to herself in the darkness as she stubbed out the cigar. As the thin trail of smoke danced in front of her eyes her mind reminded her of the cold facts; as long there was darkness in the world Hellsing would be in it. As long as Hellsing stood, Alucard would serve it. As long as she commanded, he would obey.  
But his were powers beyond comprehension and Alucard had a twisted sense of humour and fun, Integra could not forget the first day she had met her servant.  
He could read her unspoken thoughts, he could influence her mind into any scenario he wished, he could walk through walls and he was bound always to serve her.  
Much as she might wish otherwise, he would always be with her.  
This meant that Integra would never truly be alone.

Integra changed from her formal wear into her bed clothes. She had recently taken up the habit of wearing men's bed clothing, the feel of woman's nightwear reminded her of her childhood, and she did not want to remember it. She took a deep calming breath and exhaled slowly. Somehow she knew Alucard had never watched her dress, he might have kept his eyes on her during other hours, even when she slept, but he never watched her dressing. That would be inappropriate.  
Integra lifted the covers of the four poster bed in her room and slid under the covers. She removed her glasses and placed them on the table next to her, shut her eyes and tried to get comfortable. Sleep never came easily to her as she wasn't in a position where she could totally relax. However today sleep had extra issues to contend with; the last two evenings she had suffered resurging nightmares, terrible memories of a childhood now ten years old yet always remembered as if it were yesterday. As sleep descended she unconsciously bit her lip and waited for those memories to begin. She was not surprised when the came.

~  
Her Uncle Richard had always regarded her with jealous eyes. When father had died he had elected Integra over his brother as successor to the family business. Her Uncle had tracked her down and tried to murder her in cold blood but fate had pointed her to the Hellsing family's deepest, darkest secret.  
She had awoken Alucard in the deepest dungeon and he had saved her, knowing instinctively that the mantle had been passed on to another that he was pledge bound to serve as faithfully as he had his last master. This she discovered seconds upon waking him up after he had helped her deal with her traitorous Uncle.  
A young Integra, just twelve years old, stood trembling with adrenaline and mixed emotions at what she had done. Self defence or not, she had been responsible for her Uncle's demise. Part of her wanted to sob, another part rejoiced. But at this moment all she could do was tremble in awe at the monster that knelt in homage before her. This ancient demonic monster that claimed it had willingly served her Father, but she didn't trust it and now levelled the revolver at its head.  
'Your father, my master, he called me Alucard.' The vampire told her huskily as he looked at her 'But you are much younger than I would have expected, my new master.' Alucard mused as he looked upon her.  
His eyes ran up and down her body, sizing up her delicate frame and large frightened eyes behind the round spectacles. He appeared to be unfazed by the weapon she had levelled at him. Alucard's eyes were glowing blood red behind his long black hair, terrifying and yet mesmerising, Integra could only nod as she stared at him, paralysed by her conflicting emotions.  
'I- I am young.' She gasped 'But I… I am still your master…' Her voice gained a little more resolve as she began to pull herself together. 'You are my servant.' She declared finally shaking herself out of her stupor.  
Alucard smiled showing sharp white teeth and he whispered softly 'I have never had a woman command me before.'  
Her arm stung and she winced, she backed away from Alucard and put the revolver down. She then raised a hand to the wound on her arm, her hand came back wet and sticky with blood. She felt her stomach turn as she realised it was hers. She turned and let out a gasp, Alucard now blocked the entrance to the door. Somehow he had gotten behind her, but how?  
He knelt down and took hold of her injured arm, one hand cupping her bloody hand the other holding just above her elbow as he regarded her injury.  
'Master, you are hurt.' His voice sent shivers down her spine and she saw him looking hungrily at the blood on her hands.  
'Don't you dare-' she started to say, but Alucard was already in motion. His tongue slid out from behind his parted lips and lapped greedily at the liquid on her skin. She trembled and moaned in disgust. Alucard's tongue travelled higher up her arm and she shivered with revulsion and tried to pull away but the demon held her still with his firm grasp. She couldn't bear to watch as the tongue's tip removed the bloody trickle from the wound and she clamped her eyes shut. 'No, please. Please stop!' she begged him desperately, but the vampire now leant in his eyes hungrily fixed on the bloody cut in her arm. As his lips pressed against her skin her eyes snapped open and she felt anger bubble up inside her.  
'I said, STOP!' she shouted angrily, and her free delicate hand whipped across to slap the Vampire across the face. Alucard grunted and released her in surprise. Integra wasted no time and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. She stood there trembling with rage and disgust at the memory of what had just happened.  
She let out a scream when Alucard emerged from the wall next to her.  
'You will be an interesting Master, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.' He whispered into her ear and then the Vampire began to laugh. Integra gave a cry of shock that this creature knew her full name and she ran away from him up the stairs, not looking back to see if he followed, not stopping even to catch breath when her lungs burned with the ragged gulps of air she drew in. She didn't stop until the sound of that terrible laughter could no longer be heard.  
~

Integra woke up with a snarl of anger and she sat in her bed and took deep breaths trying to slow her racing heart. It was only a dream, it happened years ago. That weakness was over now and she truly was the Master of both Alucard and her own emotions. She had never run away since that day, never backed down. But somehow no matter how many times she thought she'd asserted her position and cemented her authority over her subject…  
From the darkness the Vampire's voice echoed her thoughts back to her 'Yet first introductions make for lasting ones, don't you agree, _Master_?' Alucard stepped out and sat on the edge of her bed.  
Integra glared at him 'How dare you come into my private chambers.' She growled at him. Alucard looked surprised at her 'This is not the first time you have had that dream. This is not the first time you have awoken to me beside you.'  
Integra had to admit her was correct, but none the less she was still wearing bedclothes and still in her bed.  
Alucard continued 'Have you forgotten the lesson you taught me in this room a few years ago?'  
Integra had not. She remembered it clearly.

~  
At sixteen Integra had thought she would be comfortable with attention. Four years she had commanded Hellsing with faithful Walter to support and guide her through the trouble. The butler had sworn never to leave Integra unguarded to her father on his deathbed, however he had been called away during the time her Uncle had attempted and failed at murdering her. The butler seemed determined never to allow such an incident to repeat itself and made himself available at all times. He was in the kitchens now busy with the preparation of a midday meal.  
Integra sighed, falling into a chair in her room thankful for a moment's peace, and she turned to face the window.  
'A beautiful day, is it not?' Alucard spoke behind her.  
Integra spun around in her chair and beheld Alucard sitting on the edge of her bed.  
Integra gaped in wonder 'You, you can't be up – it's daylight!' she gasped.  
Alucard held a chiding finger up and tutted disapprovingly 'Oh master, daylight poses no lethal threat to me. I am exhausted, true but unlikely to die. Lesser vampires would certainly perish in such conditions' he said with a confident smile 'But I am no ordinary Vampire.'  
'True, but I can't be alone in here with…'  
Integra felt a blush creeping up her face. It was hard to ignore the fact that Alucard was attractive and she often found herself thinking that the way he called her 'Master' was often spoken in a far too sensual tone. She often struggled to think of what she was about to say to him when he called her by that title in his sexy voice.  
'I distract you, do I?' the vampire chuckled 'How very thoughtless of me, _Master_.' He purred with an amused smirk.  
Integra bit her lip and clamped her legs tightly together as that voice gave her stomach butterflies. Damn him! Integra blushed more fiercely and hoped that he hadn't been listening too hard to her thoughts. A gloved finger gently caressed the side of her face and she gave a startled yelp, suddenly as she looked around her eyes locked with Alucard's and the vampire gave her an odd smile.  
'I can think of a few ways to satisfy that 'little problem' without compromising your integrity, Master.' Alucard offered gently.  
'Damn you!' she shouted angrily, embarrassed that he was reading her thoughts so intrusively 'You don't know what you're talking about!'  
The vampire smiled knowingly 'Oh?'  
It was just a noise, but Integra had heard it too often in fantasies about the vampire to not think of it now, especially when he was this close. Her blood raced and her heart beat quicker in her chest, and she suddenly felt the desperate need for space.  
'Just go away, Alucard! Go on!' she pleaded with him, desperate to be alone to compose herself.  
Alucard gave her a disappointed look and shrugged. 'Very well master, you know best, but you shouldn't turn down the voice of experience.'

Later as Integra slept she was awoken by an unusual noise, it sounded like gasping. She couldn't place the voice it but it sounded familiar, and it sounded close. Against her reservations she got out of bed to discover its source, after all, she wouldn't get any sleep with that racket going on.  
As she padded along the corridor in a nightgown she looked around with a growing unease. No one was to be found, there were no body guards, no Walter and no Alucard. She was seemingly alone in the whole mansion with only that noise…  
Suddenly she realised the cold truth; this was a trick, it was an illusion!  
When she opened her eyes she groggily lifted her head, what she saw made her cry out in indignation. She was lying naked on her bed with her legs apart, her one hand in between her thighs paused in mid masturbation, and the other teasing her erect nipples. She felt anger bubble up within her and her body went cold as she realised what had happened. Alucard had tricked her into masturbating herself whilst she slept! How dare he do such a thing!  
She gave a cry of anger and looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen, but she felt him nearby. Gut instinct told her he would be watching this spectacle - the bastard was probably enjoying this!  
'I swear to god Vampire, you'll pay dearly for this! By the name of my ancestors I swear you'll pay!' Integra raged at the walls.  
Alucard had indeed been punished for his audacious behaviour. He had not be granted medical blood to feed upon, and was forbidden to feed unless ordered to do so. He had also been made to stand with Integra during broad daylight as personal bodyguard, he was constantly monitored by Walter to ensure he had no entertainment, and this had gone on for day after day until Alucard, malnourished and exhausted, had broken and begged her forgiveness.  
'Master, I swear there will be no repeat of the incident! I cannot bear this pain a moment longer! Please, please Master, let me feed…!' the Vampire begged Integra from the foot of her bed.  
Integra looked disinterested and turned her attention from Alucard to the view outside the window. When she finally spoke it seemed an eternity had passed. 'You violated my dreams and stole my dignity vampire, this punishment is justly deserved.' She reminded him sternly 'The _servant_ does not assume to know what is good for her Master.'  
'I am nothing if I do not feed, I am _nothing_!' Alucard cried out in desperation 'I am a worm Master! Command what you will, I will obey! My life is yours, my body an extension of your will!'  
Integra went over to Alucard and took a firm hold of him by his hair, forcing the former Count to stare into her icy blue eyes.  
'I will not be defied' she growled 'I am your _Master_, Vampire King. You are judged and found _wanting_.'  
Alucard's eyes widened in recognition of the speech and from one of his eyes a thin trickle of blood leaked down a pale cheek. She spoke the same words of Abraham Van Hellsing with the same cold, dispassionate air. He was once again bested and the shame was more than he could bear, now released from Integra's grasp the vampire curled up and hid his face as the tears of blood spilled down his face. Integra left him alone in the room pausing only to throw a bag of medical blood at her subject's feet as she passed him before exiting. She did not feel remorse over Alucard's feelings, she had done what had to be done. It wasn't as if it had been any easier for her than it had for him.  
~

Integra waited in silence as Alucard reminded her that his option was always open to her, 'You can always mix your blood with mine Master. You could be so much more than you are now.'  
Integra didn't reply, her rising and falling chest was the only symbol that she was still amongst the living. _Leave my bedchamber _she thought coldly and with an amused smile the vampire obeyed. Integra lay back mentally worn out from keeping her thoughts unspoken even in her own head, the thought of becoming like Alucard was something even she didn't dare to think hard into, if only for fear that the answer might be that she was tempted.  
She groaned and tried not to feel ashamed of her weakness.

_________________________________  
**Well there you are. That's chapter one up and ready. R+R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hellsing  
___________________________________**

Integra roused herself from sleep. She let out a grunt and sighed deeply as she opened her eyes to sunlight that seemed blinding. Walter had opened the curtains and turned at the noise from the four poster.  
'Good morning Sir Integra.' he said brightly 'Breakfast will be served shortly.' as he walked over to the bed he took Integra's velvet robe off its hook and offered it to her as he averted his eyes.  
She looked blearily at it for a moment and after stifling a yawn she put her glasses on her face and took the offered garment from the butlers outstretched hands.  
'Walter, would it be so bad if just for once things went as we wanted them to?' she asked in an absent minded voice. Walter seemed to realise he wasn't meant to understand that question and simply smiled patiently.  
'It would be a refreshing change Sir.' he replied dutifully.  
Integra couldn't help but smile at his dry wit, and she slipped out of the bed feeling a little better, the floor was cold but she ignored it. As she rose her back twinged uncomfortably and she grimaced, she must have slept funny if her back was stiff. She rose her hands above her head and stretched back, her vertabrea snapping and clicking loudly as she stretched further, as the discomfort gradually faded Integra enjoyed the sensation and gave a satisfied little 'mmm'.

She turned and looked at Walter once more 'Walter, what's on the menu...' she started to ask but Walter's mouth slackened and he looked away as a flush crept up his face. She frowned and then tried to see what the problem was, but then she felt her breath hit her chest and felt a hot blush rising up her own face. When she'd stretched the buttons had loosened and the top had riden up her body. The leader of Hellsing was now stood revealing a flat stomach and tight malewear gave an all to clear impression of how large and full her breasts were. She smoothed the top down hastily and cleared her throat to indicate Walter could look again.  
'As I was saying,' she continued, trying to pretend that it hadn't happened, 'Walter, what's for breakfast?'  
Walter took a snatch breath of air to clear his head and smiled politely, once again the proper English butler.  
'Breakfast is full English ma'am. Shall I serve it in here, or would you rather have it in the office?' it was not uncommon for Integra to eat at her desk because the work patterns were irregular. Today she decided it might be better to eat in the office, she also mentally added to find some looser nightwear if only to save Walter's blushes, maybe the nightgowns weren't so bad...  
'I'll be through to eat it in a minute or two Walter.' she told him and her butler bowed and left the bedroom.

Integra shook her head in disbelief and went to shower, the tiles beneath her feet were clean and cool on her feet as she stripped off the nightwear and took a warm towel off a wall radiator, she stepped through into the shower and turned the water on. Her hair was always the main inconvenience in the shower, normally she would have pushed it forward and washed only her body then dealt with her face afterwards, but today she didn't care.  
The water washed over her, the warmth making her tingle after the cold tiles, her hair flattened against her back and the skin turned pink as she turned the heat up higher. Integra started to wash, but her mind was elsewhere. As her hands lathered soap she took time to wonder if her undead residents washed, for example did Seras wash? The woman was finding the transformation from human to vampire a hard pill to take, did she still wash? Did Alucard wash? She had a quick mental image of Alucard washing as she was right now. She mentally shook herself and concentrated on getting clean. After all, breakfast was waiting and Walter would huff if she was tardy.

When she finally got out of the shower the room felt like a sauna from the steam. She went through into the bedroom and dressed herself behind a screen, she didn't waste much time admiring herself or looking for flaws, like many would have done in her position. As she tucked the white blouse into the smart green trousers she did notice that she looked somewhat different in the mirror, she was rather... blurry. She reached up to push her spectacles up her nose but they weren't on her face... she frowned and went back into the bathroom and noticed them on the side. How the hell had she forgotten them, she needed glasses for a reason! She'd worn them since she was a little girl, it was second nature to wear them. She frowned and told herself she was getting worked up over nothing, her anxiety was a result of too many poor nights sleep.  
Much as she wanted to feel reassured that there was nothing to worry about it bothered her that she was losing her focus - in this kind of business such a thing could lead to trouble.  
She grunted in irritation and went to eat.

After breakfast things started to go a little more smoothly, Walter brought her reports that she looked over carefully and made notes on what should be brought up in the budget meeting at the end of the month and what could be suitably relocated from other departments. Around lunchtime some men arrived unexpectedly, 'Men from MI5 Sir' Walter explained to her over the telephone 'Shall I send them through?'  
Integra's brow furrowed and she pursed her lips together as she tried to recall any scheduled meetings she might have forgotten about... no, she couldn't recall anything about MI5...  
'Ma'am? Are you still there?'  
Integra blinked and replied 'It's fine Walter, send them up.' she shrugged and pulled out a cigar and opened the blinds fractionally to allow the midday sunlight through. It was a favoured technique she had developed when addressing anyone outside of her own department, the light kept her face shadowed and made them concentrate hard on her voice rather than her appearance, she couldn't stand chauvinism in men and MI5 had a lot of men that thought of women as domestic pets rather than people. It was quite amusing to see them squirm every so often. As she rose her gold plated lighter to light up the end of her cigar the door opened and two men walked into her office.  
One was a tall man in a black suit with brown cropped hair and sunglasses, the other man carried a brown carry case and wore a smart blue suit, he was very gaunt with large watery eyes and thinning hair.  
Definitely not a field man, Integra noted by the way he fidgeted and tried to make himself look as presentable and official as possible.  
The tall man nodded at her and spoke in a crisp professional voice 'Sir Integra Hellsing, I am Agent Brunt and this is Mr Gunter. We're here on official business.'

Integra simply looked at them in a bored manner and let the silence linger for a second before she deliberately lit her cigar slowly. She took a deep inhale and let it out before she spoke.  
'Everyone who comes into this building is on official business Mr Brunt. Why is this offical business not scheduled?'  
The agent frowned 'Don't rightly know Miss. Not my department.' he answered, the man behind him fidgeted with his briefcase and took out a pair of reading glasses.  
Integra rose an eyebrow 'You don't know why you're here? Oh dear, that's annoying. Well then gentlemen, I can't help you. Don't let the door catch you on the way out.' she waved an invitation to leave by the way they had come and she then turned her attention to a briefcase on her desk and started browsing through the documents inside.  
After a few seconds of still silence the smaller man spoke in a soft nervous voice, 'Miss Hellsing?'

Integra looked up with an irritated expression 'That's "Sir Hellsing" to you Mr Gunter.' as the thin man blushed she looked at Brunt 'And I still want you out of my office unless you've decided to stop messing around. We're well aware of MI5's interest in our facilities. I assume you two are another useless pair of Agents who've come to take a peek a what her Majesty's taxpayers money is going on?'  
Brunt frowned at that but Gunter looked relieved and spoke eagerly 'That's right Sir Hellsing. I am Agent Richard Gunter from the Finance deparment, I was sent here by MI5 for just that purpose.' he said with a weak smile.  
Integra sighed and lowered her documents before she rose to her full height. She took a final draw on her cigar and stubbed it out in the ashtray. 'Very well Mr Gunter, you may follow me. Your companion can wait in here till we have finished.'  
Brunt flushed 'Now look here!' he protested angrily 'We've just drove bloody miles to here and you're telling me I can't even do the job I was sent here for, just who the bloody hell do you think you are?'  
Integra looked coldly at him and gave him a humourless smile. 'The leader of this premises and organisation. My men are sufficient to guard us and if you follow us I will have you escorted back to your vehicle.'

The documentation and administration took over an hour to complete. Integra didn't rush Gunter and made sure to ask questions at every point as to why the inspection had come out of the blue. Gunter had been flustered and couldn't give her a straight answer, either he didn't know or he was a good actor. She suspected he didn't know the answer. Brunt hadn't followed them and she was confident that she had worked out the answer to her unexplained question by the time she finally signed the document and Gunter whisked it away into a leather carrycase. Walter escorted both men to their car and Integra watched them leave from her high window. Walter entered the room and spoke cheerily 'Well, Mr Brunt wasn't impressed at all. Mr Gunter however seemed quite relieved to be out of the building, what exactly did they want to review?'  
Integra continued to stare into the distance and she answered in a tight voice 'Everything about us Walter. I'm starting to get the impression that the Round Table Conference is looking to get rid of Hellsing without bloodshed or grief.' She noted Walter's surprise as she looked at his faint reflection in the window pane, she smiled and continued 'However in this attempt they've failed. We're in the clear for a few more days until they can come up with something better.'

'But how do you know it's the Round Table and not just the MI5 branch?' Walter asked her.  
Integra looked over her shoulder and smiled 'Simple Walter. One of those agents was lying to us.' Walter looked intruiged but didn't stop his leader from lighting up a fresh cigar before she continued 'That briefcase I studied in my office when those two agents were there contained the names and faces of the Finance Department. Gunter is on that list as a new agent. My Brunt was not on the list but I recognised him, he didn't take off the dark glasses because he wanted to look like a typical MI5 grunt. He works for the Chairman of the Round Table as a private investigator, the Inquisition of our Conference, Brunt is tasked with removing leaders unfit for duty.'  
Walter looked outraged 'Unfit for duty! Why the nerve of them!'  
Integra shrugged 'I've sent them home with perfect report Walter, Gunter followed his order's to the letter and nothing is amiss with our finance so they can't remove me for abusing rank or shirking in my duties. Mr Brunt was hoping to catch me distracted after last night's clean up operation but I've effectively given him nothing to take back to his superiors but a perfect report. He can't do anything more to us without revealing that he came in here under false pretences which would lead to some very embarrasing questions being asked of his superiors. So Walter, as I said before, everything is fine.'

Later that evening Integra lay on her bed with her eyes open. She removed her glasses and waited for Alucard to arrive. As usual he didn't dissapoint her. When she looked down to the foot of her bed the vampire sat looking amused at her.  
'I was impressed earlier Master. You dealt with that unexpected problem very tactfully.' he grinned a feral smile 'Not something I would have done, but we can't start attacking our own allies can we?'  
Integra's mouth twisted into a grimace 'Alucard if all you're going to do is wind me up the you could at least do it when I don't need rest.'  
Alucard smiled strangely at her 'Rest, Integra? You haven't slept well all week.'  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight to stare at her subject 'How the hell do you know that?' she demanded.  
Alucard regarded her coolly and replied 'I've been watching you. You twist and thrash in your sleep. You _moan _Integra, loud enough to wake the dead.' he chuckled as her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed behind her blonde hair, 'And now the wolves close in on you. Your allies don't think you're capable enough to carry the burden after recent events. But you could always change that. I could remove certain obstacles for you, just give me the word my Master.' he whispered enticingly.  
Integra swallowed and tried not to let revulsion show on her face 'I am not like you.' she replied 'I don't see people as obstacles.'  
Alucard simply continued to look at her with his strange smile.

After a long time, in which neither had said a word, Alucard rose to his feet and pulled a bag out of his coat. He opened the lip and put a straw into the medical blood and sucked on it like a juice carton. Integra watched him and waited paitently to see what he would do next. Alucard finished and let out a a satisfied sigh.  
'Ahh. Refreshing.' he chuckled at the joke before he walked back up to her side and purred in her ear 'Integra, my Master, do you know how delicious you look when you're bathed in moonlight? Such pale skin and authority. You would make a fine _Nosfiratu._'  
Integra pushed him away and snarled 'Never.'  
Alucard laughed from the floor and rose with a hungry glint in his eyes. 'You will find my master, that it is easy to judge that which you do not understand. When you want to understand, you need only to ask me and I will gladly obey.'  
Integra looked at Alucard and suddenly a terrible thought occurred to her. 'You're causing the nightmares aren't you? You're driving me towards taking up your offer.'  
Alucard rose an eyebrow 'You want to believe that I cause all the bad experiences in your life? Has it ever occured to you, my Master, that you have no good experiences with me to compare them by?'  
Integra swallowed at that comment. She didn't like where that was going. 'Goodnight Alucard.' she said in a steely tone.  
Alucard bowed gracefully 'Goodnight my Master. Sweet dreams.'

~  
_Integra moaned as strong hands clawed at her legs and heaved her trousers down revealing her lithe toned legs and the socks were removed from her feet. Alucard lowered himself down and smiled hungrily. 'Did you know Master, that in the old days servants served their masters without question nor hesitation?' he traced a gloved finger from the inside of her thigh down to the bottom of her foot making her tingle and tremble. Integra let out a whimper but Alucard placed another finger on her lips to silence her. He continued his speech 'They would wait for their masters orders on hand and foot, day and night.' he leant down and licked her foot making her grimace but as that cold tongue slid to her biggest toe there was a thrill. Alucard leant forward and sucked on it making her gasp in shock - god he was cold against her skin!  
The vampire smiled and his eyes flashed red 'Not as cold as I might be Integra. Perhaps all I need is a companion to warm me up.'  
Integra tried to shake herself out of this fantasy. It was a dream, it was a dream!  
'It may be a dream Master, but I once heard it said that dreams are our subconsious and unspoke wishes and desires attempting to be recognised for what they are.'  
Alucard leant forward and made to kiss her. Integra gave a little mumble of protest but closed her eyes and leant in. She suddenly gasped as Alucards teeth nipped into her throat and she felt his tongue on her skin.  
She groaned in relief, that felt so good...  
Suddenly it occurred to her that she was feeling a little weak, she looked down and saw the blood on her chest._

Integra jerked upright in bed and realised she'd kicked the sheets off. She didn't care, she'd been doing that a lot lately. She rolled over and bit into her pillow in frustration, was one nights unbroken sleep so much to ask for?! She'd thought about tonights dream, those words had definitely been his, but the decision's had all been hers. She looked at the clock. She needed more sleep, but she suddenly realsied that what she wanted more than sleep was to experience that dream again....  
Oh God please no, she thought to herself, Oh God help me.

____________  
**Ha ha. Well, that's the next chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hellsing**

The knocking of her bedroom door in the morning pounded inside her head, persistent and steadily louder. Tap. Tap. tap.  
'Go away' she whispered under her breath. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
She grunted and rolled over 'Who's there?' she called out, wincing at a dry throat as she did so. She coughed and the door opened to reveal the concerned face of her butler. Walter looked rather concerned as he entered and approached the bed 'Are you alright Sir?' he asked softly.  
Integra rose stiffly and rubbed sleep from her eyes 'Of course I am Walter, why do you ask?' she asked him a little more gruffly than she'd intended.  
Walter leaned in and looked at her carefully 'Ma'am, do you know what time it is?' he asked her.  
Integra's short temper frayed and she barked 'No I don't Walter and I'm not daft! If you have something to tell me then let's have it and stop beating around the damn bush!'  
The butler straightened up before answering 'Very well Sir. It's nearly two 'o clock, you have missed two meals, you don't look well, in fact you look very _un_well.'  
Integra's gaped and looked at her butler in disbelief. Without a word she snatched her butler's arm out to look at his watch, he wasn't wrong about the time. In fact, from what she saw in the reflection on the expensive watch's glass he also wasn't wrong about her appearance, her face was grey and her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep.

She looked at the image for a few seconds and then her blood began to boil. _Alucard_ she thought savagely _Alucard is responsible for this!_ Her face tightened and her knuckles on Walter's arm whitened as she gripped tighter. The butler gave a cry of pain and she let go.  
'Sir Integra!' Walter protested hotly 'Was there any need for that!'  
Integra sat in bed and tried to calm her nerves, but it was like trying to put out the sun. She burned with anger and resentment. Damn Alucard!  
'Walter.' She spoke crisply in a voice that tolerated no opposition 'Do I have any meeting's today?' she already knew the answer but she needed to ask just to reassure him that she was still herself.  
'Yes sir, three in the-'  
'Cancel all of them. I'm indisposed today, apologise for me, I have business at home I need to attend to. Do it now.' Integra got out of bed and went over to her desk pulling out a cigar and lighting it. When Walter was out of the room she sucked on it desperately and the smoke scorched her throat as it went down. She exhaled and drew another in. When the cigar was half gone and her throat burned and her stomach protested from the smoking she finally stubbed it out, grinding it hard into the ashtray on the desk as she panted and took steadying breaths to calm herself. When the dizziness and nausea passed she felt a little more in control and went to ready herself for the days activities.

Integra was in a position where one was expected to dress appropriately for an event or ceremony, her green business wear was fine for meetings and work, but it wouldn't do for this occasion. Alucard needed to be punished for toying with her and interfering with her sleep, she would not go down there dressed up in clothes he saw her in every day. She wanted him to know that she wasn't feeling like herself and this outfit would do the job nicely.  
She walked down the dungeons and subterranean corridors with Walter following behind her, her heels sending echoes into the darkness, the air was wrong down here it was close and it was cold. This was a place that didn't see daylight. Integra finally stopped at the door; it was like any other cell door except one could practically feel the power of the being that waited behind it.  
'Walter, you know what I want you to do. Don't interfere with this affair whilst I'm still in there and don't come in, no matter what you hear.'  
As her hand touched the bolt on the door the atmosphere shifted and became restless and excited; almost as if it was anticipating what was to come. She slammed the bolt out and the door slid open silently. The boom as it hit the wall bounced off the walls of the large cell Alucard called home in the Hellsing manor.

The King of vampires sat in the gloom and darkness on his tall throne. His head rested comfortably on his hand and an amused smile all that was visible of his face behind the hat and dark glasses he wore.  
'That was quite an entrance my master.' He said in a satisfied tone as he looked into the darkness ahead of him 'one I would only expect from you. Tell me, how are feeling today, you look a little pale…'  
Integra bared her teeth 'Shut up!' she shouted at him 'One more bloody word and I'll rip that tongue out of your head!'  
Alucard smiled happily at her 'Such strong threats Integra. One would think you were murderous from your expression.'  
Integra smiled coldly 'Oh I am Alucard. But you can't kill what's already dead, can you?'  
The vampire chuckled 'Yes you can, I do that every day.'  
Integra stepped forward, 'Have you noticed my new clothes yet Alucard?' she asked him with a curious smile.  
The vampire rose from his throne and took his hat and glasses off. 'I did, _very_ nice Integra. Most unlike your normal attire – I do approve.' He purred sexily.  
Integra was wearing a black silk blouse that was form fitting over black opaque tights and tall high heeled boots. On the belt that she wore over the blouse a long cane hung and she pulled off her gloves slowly and threw them away before she pulled the whippy cane off the belt.

Alucard looked at her, mischief dancing behind his red eyes. His lips parted and his breath came with a shudder of anticipation to it. 'You've come to teach me a lesson, haven't you my master.'  
It wasn't a statement, it was a fact. That was exactly what she was doing here.  
Integra walked forward gracefully and slowly till she finally came level with the vampire. She looked up at him with desire. 'I am. Do you want it?' she offered him seductively.  
The vampire licked his lips and leaned forward.  
'Ah, I thought so.' Integra chuckled and tilted her head to the side so the vampire's kiss brushed her cheek not her lips. She smiled happily and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 'Do you know what I want Alucard?' she asked him politely.  
Alucard smiled back and replied 'Surprise me Integra I won't even read your thoughts.'  
Integra took hold of the monster's cravat and pulled him close so her lips were brushing his ear she whispered.  
'I want you to beg me to stop.'  
Her knee slammed up into the vampire's crotch, as Alucard gave a cry of shock Integra whipped out the cane to cut open his cheek. The vampire gave a grunt of pain and before he could recover his master rained down more blows with the cane. As the silence was broken with the whips and cracks Alucard was driven back towards his throne where Integra kicked him back to fall into his seat.  
'How do you feel Alucard? Do you feel angry?' she demanded 'You blood sucking, arrogant bastard!' she shouted and brought the cane around with such force that it broke as it collided with Alucard's face. She threw away the broken stick, pulled the slumped vampire up to her head height and slammed a clenched fist repeatedly against it until finally, exhausted and spent, Integra slumped to the floor.

She sat there with her head bowed, sweat beading on her forehead and running in drops down her brow, and panted with effort. The vampire lay still against his throne with his head tilted back and resting on the seat and his arms limp at his sides. Integra gulped air down and slowly looked up at her battered servant. Her eyes hardened and she rose to her feet and went to leave. She paused as she felt the movement behind her. She didn't have to look behind her to know Alucard was smiling at her back. His laughter started quietly from his swollen mouth then it grew louder, more menacing and uncontrollable as it came forth until the vampire shook with mirth and sadistic glee behind her. Integra could bear it no more and spun around sharply to strike him across his face. It served to bring him more to his senses and finally the nosfiratu looked at her with a sardonic smile.

'Strike me Integra, beat me and lose your temper. You won't get any better response than this, no matter how hard you hit.' Alucard climbed unsteadily to his feet and Integra went numb with realisation.  
'Ah, you understand now.' The vampire mocked her and she clenched her hands into balled fists in her impotent fury. Alucard continued in a more sympathetic tone as he sauntered closer to her, 'Don't feel too bad my Master. You did very well to trick me and in fairness to you that was actually quite painful - for a _human._ Now perhaps you've reconsidered my offer, perhaps you want to mix our bloods together?'  
Integra's eyes widened in shock and she felt her world growing darker as she looked into those glowing red eyes. No… no this was wrong. She was supposed to be in charge, but somehow those eyes seemed to shine in amusement at the notion of subjugation.  
Alucard leaned forward and removed her spectacles from her face then he caressed her cheek with a gloved finger and whispered 'One little taste, master.' He took the finger from her cheek and bit the end. As crimson dripped slowly from the tip he chuckled darkly and held it forward towards her lips.

Integra leant forward and considered the results; eternal life, strength, powers beyond comprehension... most would kill for such an opportunity. But here it was, and offered freely from subject to master. Such a generous gift… how could she possibly refuse? She smiled softly and looked at the blood for another moment then she leant forward to accept it.  
As her lips slid over the glove and the coppery taste filled her mouth she was dimly aware of something inside her mind commanding her to spit it out.  
'Swallow.' Alucard told her. 'Swallow it Integra.'  
Suddenly the world became crystal clear and she nearly choked – what the hell was she doing? She pushed the arm away from her and spat the fluid onto the stone floor. Alucard's eyes opened wide in shock and Integra didn't have to have his powers of mindreading to know that he was caught completely off guard at her choice.

She turned without comment and walked out of the room. Alucard gave a sneer and followed but Integra paused in the doorway and regarded him smugly from beyond the opening.  
'I wouldn't follow me Alucard' she told him 'and I'd listen to my warning if I were you.'  
The nosfiratu gave a dark smile and strode purposefully towards her, making to grab her and pull her back inside the room. As his outstretched hand went beyond the doorframe however it glowed red and Alucard snatched it back with a yelp of pain. He looked in confusion at the stone doorframe and went to walk out of its confines only to once again be met with the red glow and pain.  
'What have you done?!' he snarled in anger at Integra.

Walter offered her a cigar which she gratefully accepted; as the butler lit the end she smiled smugly and tilted her head to one side as if regarding an interesting specimen in a glass jar. 'Don't you recall the feeling Alucard? Isn't this somehow familiar?' she prompted him 'I've put restrictions on your cell door, as my father did when he had you sealed away. If you're lucky I'll change my mind about your imprisonment a lot sooner than he did though. With things as bad as they are I don't think we can afford to go without you for twenty years.' She looked at him, her eyes bright with resolve  
'But that all depends on your behaviour my servant. We have made do without you before Alucard and we can do it again. Think about this while you're trapped in here; consider the choice between loyal service to your Master or to remain trapped in this cell; alone, imprisoned, King of nothing. I'll be back when I feel like talking to you to hear your thoughts on this matter. I'll be most interested to hear your response.'

She left the stunned vampire alone and behind her she heard Alucard howl with frustration. Walter followed her respectfully and as they emerged into the Hellsing manor he finally spoke.  
'Ma'am, do you really intend to keep Alucard locked up? Even without this problematic situation with the round table conference, he's indispensible as our Anti-Vampire weapon.'  
Integra replied 'We have Seras now; she will serve in Alucard's place.'  
'But she's nowhere near as powerful as Alucard.' Walter pointed out.  
'I know Walter. But better a weaker vampire we can trust to follow orders than a powerful one with his own agenda. Besides, I think I know what Alucard will choose given his options. The only question is how long must we wait until he get's bored?'

**There we are, the third chapter is complete. I'm glad people have reviewed this fanfic because it's given me extra motivation to keep it up.  
Is it good? Are you satisfied or is the plot getting complicated –R+R, let me know what you think.  
__________________**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hellsing**

For the first time in what had been nearly a week Integra slept soundly. No dreams disturbed her, no memories or nightmares. She woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and more energetic than she had all week. It was bliss.  
Walter was standing outside the door when she opened it and emerged fully clothed and ready to face the days challenges.  
'Walter' she greeted him cheerfully 'Breakfast in the office today, thankyou.'  
She strode lightly towards the office, a contented smile on her face. She saw one or two of the guards raise eyebrows at her expression, she supposed they were more accustomed to her normal businesslike attitude, but today she felt as though she could have flown if she'd wanted to. The rest had reenergised her commitment and love of her job and it was euphoric. _Let the bastards throw anything they like at me_ she thought confidentally _anything at all, today I can handle anything._

When Walter served breakfast she was already into the paperwork. The butler put the silver tray down and regaarded his master for a moment, she was fixedly writing out memo's and browsing through the confidential records with a determination and grit he hadn't seen in a long time, he opened the draw of the mahogany desk and as he suspected the fresh pack of cigars lay untouched. Walter slid the drawer back into the desk and waited patiently for orders.  
Integra looked up from the papers for a moment and her eyes fell upon the food in front of her. Bacon, eggs, beans and toast on a smaller plate. A cup of tea was prepared also inside a fine china cup. She shook her head in amazement; she hadn't ordered it, but Walter knew her moods better than anyone. 'Thankyou.' she said to him and pulled the plate forward and tucked into the food.  
When she was finished she gave a content sigh and leaned back, 'I needed a rest anyway, I've caught up on the last few days.'  
Walter was surprised 'So soon Sir? The breakfast didn't take that long to prepare.'  
Integra indicated with a finger to the pile on the edge of the desk, there was enough paper here to make a large book. 'Reports from the Cleanup teams more than anything official Walter. Most of them hint at the same thing; ee need to hire more men.'  
Walter bowed and took the tray 'Very good Sir. I'll start researching suitable SAS and military candidates immmediately.'  
Integra nodded and set her sights on the next job at hand, debriefing the captains.

By midday the jobs were completed. It was a staggering ammount to have accomplished in one day, but she finally relaxed and leaned back into the armchair. She looked down at the drawer and considered a cigar, for once however she didn't feel like smoking, she just wanted to enojy the feeling of being in control again. She'd been smoking too much recently anyway, and Walter was going to remind her of her health if she didn't make a token attempt to cut back on the ammount she was consuming per day.  
She considered what Alucard might be doing now. There were so many things he could do but she would have put money on the least obvious answer - chances were that her resident Vampire was doing nothing at all.  
The door opened and she was surprised. Seras Victoria entered her office and stood to attention. Integra mentally sighed and waited for the question.  
Seras said softly 'I went down to the dungeons to see Master Alucard.' she said 'But the guards said I needed your permission. Sir, why are there men guarding Master's cell? Did something happen?'  
Integra looked at the former policegirl for a moment, she seemed genuinely concerned about her Master. Integra thought about her answer and Seras squirmed in the silence of her superior. Finally Integra made the descision and told her the truth.  
'Your master and I had a disagreement. He's in solitary confinement.'  
Seras jaw dropped 'But Sir...! Erm, how long is he going to be in confinement?'  
Integra raised her eyebrows 'For as long as he has to.'  
The Draculina visibly struggled to comprehend what could have happened and finally broke the silence 'But what if something happens? What if we need him?'  
Integra sighed and raised a hand to silence the policegirl. 'Seras, I know what you're saying. Your agruement's have been running through my mind since I made the descision, but the simple answer is that I don't have any choice in this matter. If something happens then the Hellsing Organisation will have to deal with it without Alucard.'  
Upon seeing how concerned Seras looked Interga gave her an encouraging smile 'I think it will be resolved shortly, does that comfort you?'  
Seras looked down and muttered 'Well... yes Sir.'  
_No it doesn't, you're just saying that._ Integra thought to herself. 'Good, then if that's all Seras you may go.'

It was much later that Walter came into her office where she sat in silence. A cigar lay unsmoked in front of her and she looked at and meditated on the matter at hand. Alucard... what was it that had driven him to put dreams in her head? Why was he so insistent on her becoming a Nosfiratu? What needs did he serve by showing such defiance to his Master?  
Wlater approached from the shadows with a fresh cup of tea. She sighed and leaned back, her long hair falling back over her shoulders as a long sigh escaped her lips.  
'I don't understand it Walter. Alucard has been acting differently since Incognito. But only now, weeks later, does he actually make a move. I can't get my head around what changed that would make him act so differently.'  
Walter tohught for a moment and smiled at her. 'Why don't you ask him instead of guessing Sir?'  
Integra gave him a curious frown 'What? You mean right ow?'  
Walter smiled encouragingly 'Why not sir? It won't do you good guessing, and he's not going anywhere. I suggest you head down to the subterranean levels and simply have it out and done with. Then things can go on as they have in the past.'

So for the second time Integra made her way down to Alucards cell. She paused at the gaurds and dismissed them from their posts, she wanted privacy. As she stepped into the doors frame there was absolute silence. Then a voice spoke out from the shadows.  
'Less than a day's wait. I wonder what could have happened to change your mind?'  
Integra shrugged 'I have had a good nights sleep, thats all. You should try it sometime.'  
Alucard chuckled 'I see your mood's improved. I'm pleased to see the change Master.'  
Integra took his words as a good omen, clearly the vampire wasn't sore about his incarceration and her threats, she cleared her throat.  
'Come forward my servant. Let me look upon you.'  
There was the sound of Alucard taking off his hat and glasses before he stepped forward into the torchlight. 'Master' he whispered 'I am yours to command.'  
She smiled 'Well done my servant. There remains only one matter to clear up before we end this ridiculous farce of your imprisonment and return to our rightful duties. I must know what you think, I need your report on why this whole mess occured and what drove you to insubordianation.'  
At this comment the vampire froze and a small amused smile crept on his thin face 'Insubordination?' he inquired as innocently as he could.  
Integra allowed the smallest of frowns to cross her brow and she elaborated for him,  
'You cause me poor nights sleep, robbing me of needed rest and interfering with my work. You approach me in a suggestive manner in my own bedroom, yesterday you tried to turn me into a vampire. Do I need to continue?'  
Alucard's smile broadened on one side of his face 'No. Shall we begin the debreifing?'

Integra sat in a chair outside the cell, Alucard remained in the doorway just short of the barrier. He spoke quietly and Integra listened with interest.  
Alucard smiled 'You suffer nightmares Master, on my own whim. You suffer terrible recollections of distant memories because I want you too.'  
Integra nodded, this was as she had suspected 'But why?' she asked him.  
The vampire grinned revealing his white teeth 'Why? Because I suffer bed dreams also. Hellsing is the cause for my suffering Master, I the king of Vampires owe my subjection to just one man; Abraham Van Hellsing, the man who beat a monster. He is long dead now, so as you can imagine it is only befitting that I should choose to exact my displeasure upon his surviving heirs.'  
Integra's jaw tensed but she let the vampire continue.  
'The bad dreams will stop Integra, I can see they have no effect on you, so it's pointless for me to continue. However your recent threat revealed something to me; You threatened to seal me away again, but tell me, how long do you think it would take for your enemies to discover that you don't trust your finest agent. How long before a new threat appeared? And even if you dealt with all of them, if you locked me away for good and never opened this door so long as you lived, do you really believe that whoever controlled Hellsing after you were gone wouldn't eventually send some fool to kill the vampire lurking in their basement?'  
Integra's breath caught in her throat and she realised the truth, she could never guarentee that. Her eyes narrowed 'I only discovered your existance because my father told me of it.'  
Alucard laughed 'I see what you're saying Integra, what people don't know can't hurt them.'  
Integra didn't comment but glared balefully at her agent.  
Alucard grin turned predatory 'But someone would be around to tell them, even after you were dead. Seras.'

Integra's eyes widened 'My god.' she breathed as the piece slotted into place 'My god, that why you did it isn't it! You've been waiting all this time to try this stunt. you turned her and when Seras refused to drink your blood and be a free vampire you knew that she wanted to stay by your side, she's the perfect pawn! You planned to use her so people would alway know of your existance!'  
Alucard tutted disapprovingly 'And she's quite lovely. You missed out the important piece Master; I didn't turn her, she chose. But you're right about the other part, she is a perfect agent because she won't age. And she'll always be aware of my existance. But you dare'nt kill an innocent woman because of her circumstances, surely?'  
Integra lowered her head fractionally 'No.' she said 'You're right Alucard, I wouldn't.'  
The vampire smiled 'Well then, it seems I have won.'  
Integra looked up and glared daggers at him. 'Oh no Alucard. You haven't won, you're not free. Not while I live.'  
Alucard chuckled 'That's alright. You won't be around forever Master. I can wait.'  
Integra rose and walked over the vampire's door. Her subject rose also and she looked up into his red eyes. 'One more thing Alucard, it's been bothering me. Why are you so keen to have me drink your blood?'  
Alucard replied softly. 'What I want is my life back, Integra. Freedom to enjoy my undeath. So long as Hellsing lives I must serve. But were you to drink my blood you would no longer be among the living, I would be free and you would be bound by that blood to serve me instead. I'd rather hoped you'd drink, but you've refused. And I don't want to kill such an interesting human, what a waste. No Integra I shall bide my time. and When the moment is right, when you want the blood or simply want to die, I'll be there to grant you that final order.'

Integra snorted at that but after a moment she leant over and wiped a hand over the markings. The pattern broken by the smear and Integra's touch, the barrier dissolved. Alucard stood staring in disbelief.  
'Truly? Even after what I said you release me from the confinement of this cell?' he asked her incredoulously.  
Integra almost sneered at him but in the loftiest voice she could manage she answered 'And why not my servant? You must serve and you have missions to perform, this sideshow changes nothing about Hellsings agenda. Now go, night has settled and you have work to do.'  
Alucard laughed heartily 'Excellent!' he appluaded with more laughter 'Such resolve Integra, no creaute on this planet can hope to intimidate you! This is just what I'd only have hoped you'd do! The game has only just begun yet I enjoy it so much!'  
Integra smiled back and drew out a cigar. 'Well my servant? I gave you an order.'  
Alucard bowed regally 'As you wish, my master.' and he left to obey.

As Integra walked back to her room she thought hard on how she would break the revelation to Walter. Things were back to normal but nothing was as it seemed anymore, the power play remained and had simply been given rules to follow by its players. To anyone but her the situation would have been terrifying but Integra wasn't overly concerned, so long as she lived and breathed Alucard would serve her.  
So for Integra nothing had truly changed, and she now had closure on the matter. For her it was deeply satisfying to know that despite the uncertain outcome of the battle to come between her and Alucard, she was for now the one with a stronger hand to play with.

___________  
**Next chapter up. R+R please!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hellsing; the manga, TV servies or the OVA.**

* * *

Alucard strode through the graveyard on his way to his target, as his walked past the long dead and buried remains of what had once been people his mind was elsewhere. In his head he was already done, back home at the Hellsing house in his cell and thinking about how to relieve the boredom. This had become a monotonous challenge, this hunting ghouls and would-be Nosfiratu throughout England. He longed for a challenge, something that he could, proverbally speaking, sink his teeth into.

_If only Father Anderson were here_ Alucard thought whistfully _That bayonette weilding fanatic would be quite amusing_ he'd often wondered if the Judas Preist of Iscariot got as bored of easy prey as often as Alucard did. He suspected the answer was yes. Suddenly a noise snapped him out of his reverie and he realised the barrel of his Jackel was smoking from the discharge of one of its rounds. The ghoul that had been in the shadows moaned an disintegrated. Alucard gave a weary sigh, this was so routine that he could literally do it without thinking. _Damn_ he cursed _This is going to be a very dull night...  
_________________

Integra sat alone in her study gazing out of her window, a cigar unlit held loosly between her teeth and the moonlight glinting off her spectacles as she stared off into the distance. This was a quiet night for her, one job to deal with. She was thankful because the recent events had taken their toll on her and she felt as though she were filled with lead. She really should turn in, but she couldn't.  
'Am I afraid?' she whispered softly to herself, _Yes, yes I am afraid_ she thought. _I'm afraid I've made a huge mistake, I'm afraid my own household is no longer a place I can call my castle._Walter had informed her after her talk with Alucard of a disturbing phonecall;  
'You see Sir Integra, word has reached the Round Table that you're suffering under the strain of doing your duty. They think your judgement has become clouded with personal matters.'  
Integra grunted 'So the Convention of Twelve still thinks I can't do my job, do they Walter?'  
'That's correct Sir. I told them it was a ridiculous accusation founded on gossip and idle rumours.'  
'Good. Who made the accusation Walter?'  
'Sir Phillip.'  
Integra paused at that, she'd been expecting someone like Sir Hugh, or Sir Henry. Sir Phillip was a recently elected member of the Round Table Conference, his father, a nobleman, held a lot of land and had recently gone into the dangerous world of politics. His first born son was certainly an excellent choice of replacement as far as the council was concerned but this challenge suggested that he wouldn't be around for very long - accusing senior members with a history of good service without solid proof was much like putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger.  
'Sir, I told them it was only idle rumour, but they say they have reliable sources of information.'  
Integra's gaze went stony and in an icy tone she asked 'Who?'  
Walter shuffled uncomfortably 'Apparently Mr Brunt has got signed confessions from some of our staff.'  
Integra growled 'That little bastard! I should have never left him alone!'  
Walter kept his gaze level 'I'm sorry Sir, I've done all I can to avoid it but they've summoned you to a meeting. Location is secret and an escort will arrive tomorrow to take you there. I will of course assist you in this-'  
Integra cut him off with a raised hand 'No Walter. You stay here. I need you to mind this place, I don't trust that they wouldn't try and replace me whilst I was gone.'

She clenched a gloved hand into a fist. _No._ she thought fiercly _No! This will NOT happen. I will not be made a fool of._she rose and lit the cigar, taking a deep suck on it and releasing the flavoursome smoke into the darkness of her office. _I do not choose my own fate, my destiny was laid before me by my forefathers and so help me it will remain unchallenged and unchanged. The Hellsing family does not bow to anyone but Duty and her Majesty.'  
_She took another draw from the cigar 'And certainly not some young nobleman who thinks he can outsmart me with political games.'  
She leant down and picked up the phone, dialling a number. Walter picked up at the end.  
'Ma'am? Isn't it about time you rested?'  
Integra smiled at that comment 'Yes Walter, but no sleep for me tonight until Alucard returns. Our resident vampire is nearly done isn't he?'  
'Yes Sir. Reports are that he's returning as we speak, his mission a complete success.'  
'Good. I have a diversion for his boredom. Tomorrow he will be my escort for the journey and then I will have a special assignment for him.'

Alucard waited in the back of the trasport impatiently, shifting his weight around and fidgeting. His mood was darker than his hair at the moment and he needed to have some peace and quiet to relax and unwind. No sooner had they arrived he left the vehicle and headed for his room, sinking down below the ground floor until finally he came to a rest in his familiar abode. Stone chamber, throne with small bedside table, coffin; all the things he needed. Other than the very barest human comforts it was so bare, so vast and so very quiet...  
He smiled. It was just like that hole missing inside him where a soul would normally reside.  
He slipped off his hat and glasses and placed them on the table before collapsing into his wooden throne, slumping down and crossing his legs and letting his head rest on his chest. He blew a sigh out through his nose and twisted his lips in distaste. His hand reached out to that familiar place where two crystal wineglasses and chilled bucket would normally be... but the space was empty.  
'Rough nice Alucard?' Walter's polite voice inquired from the doorway.

Alucard's hand jerked in surprise and his head snapped up. 'Walter, don't sneak up on me like that.' the vampire teased with a humoured smile. Walter was excellent company on many long nights, their history went back a long way.  
The butler walked up with refreshment. A silver platter holding a fresh bucket full of ice and a wine bottle. 'Tonights vintage is fresher than yesterdays, I thought that one must have gone off by now.' Walter expalined as he filled Alucard's glass with a red fluid too thick to be wine.  
The vampire grunted in agreement, it had been a little off yesterday.  
'Sir Integra has standing orders for you, tomorrow she must attent a conference. You are to be her escort.'  
Alucards eyebrows rose slightly 'But that's normally your position.' he reminded his guest.  
'I know, but officially you're guarding her and escorting her to this conference.' his eyes twinkled mischeviously in the gloom '_Unofficially_ however you have another job. There is a man - Sir Phillips. We believe that he's making a power play for the Hellsing Organisation. Your duty Alucard is to ensure that these notions are put out of his head and see if anyone else is connected in this plot against us.'  
Alucard's lips twitched and a smile broke on his face. He took a long sip of his 'wine' and nodded his head. 'I understand. Tell her that her wishes are my command. This Phillips will trouble her no more.'  
'How reassuring.' Walter deadpanned.

After he took a sip from a hipflask he broke the settling silence 'Now, I was wondering with all the recent activity between you both; exactly what is it you want out of Sir Integra?'  
Alucard smiled 'Walter, I thought you knew better than to ask, you know I won't tell.' he chided.  
Walter shrugged 'Oh well, if there's nothing else then you have a busy day tomorrow. Shall I bid you a good night?'  
Alucard smiled 'Why, thank you Walter.' he rose and stretched 'That's very good of you.'  
The two men walked over to Alucards coffin and as the Vampire lay down the aging retainer smiled and pressed the button on the wall.  
As soothing darkness enfolded Alucard he smiled. The smile remained even as the sound of Walter's retiring footsteps was muffled by the coffin lid sliding shut.

The next morning things proceeded much as any other normal day. Integra rose early, washed and breakfasted then dressed. The usual attire was freshly pressed and laid neatly on the bed, the screen had been moved slightly closer to the bed than she liked and she made a note to herself to tell the staff off later for not asking her permission. As she finished doing up her blouse she walked out from behind the screen to get her jacket and cravatte. The door knocked three times 'Come' she called, when the door didn't open and she heard footsteps a smirk crept onto her face. 'Alucard, you don't normally knock.' she commented as she did her cravatte 'Is this something important? You might have noticed I'm in the middle of something.'  
The Nosfiratu smiled and picked up her jacket 'Of course, where are my manners?' he said 'But as a matter of fact there is one thing I need to ask of you.' he walked forward and opened the jacket behind her.  
As Integra allowed Alucard to help her she chuckled and pushed her hair free from beneath the green jacket, 'If this is your way of apologising to me for your recent behaviour, you have a lot of morning's work ahead of you.'

He chuckled 'Your mood has improved once again, perhaps a good nights sleep is as refreshing for you humans as you claim. Now then, about this Phillips. Last night I was breifed on my mission but I thought it more prudent to ask you what it is you want of me. Am I to scare him off, to humiliate him before the council or do you simply want me to remove him completely?'  
Integra's smile dropped and her eyes went slightly unfocussed and distant as she considered his words.  
'Well,' she said walking towards the window 'I never thought you'd think me capable of murdering one of the Knights. Do I really seem so cruel?'  
Alucard remained standing beside her bed and his expression went serious 'No.' he answered slowly 'But I suppose if you really felt you had to you,if the situation called for shedding innocent blood, then you would. I've often admired your ability to see the sense in taking the initiative to stop a challenge before it becomes a genuine threat, but this isn't the usual challenges we face of ghouls and undead, these are powerful,ambitious allies - a different kind of ghoul who'll smile and sympathise whilst he attacks from the shadows. Someone wants to discredit you Integra and remove you from your seat, and if indeed he can that makes him a very smart or very foolish individual. Either way,if he succeeds then it'll be bad news for the Hellsing Organisation.'

Integra said nothing for a minute. 'I'm pleased you feel so strongly about this.' she smiled at her servant 'and that very well said Alucard, these associates of mine aren't men I can trust not to put self preservation over duty. But no matter what the justification for it, it's still me sanctioning murder before I've even met the man who attacks my name. Maybe I'm making a mistake, but the difference between me and you is that I still have a soul I can lose.'  
She shook her head 'You may not kill him. I need to meet him face to face, I think I can deal with him.'  
Alucard bowed and stepped out of her bedroom, as he faded into the wall she heard him whisper 'As you wish.'  
As they sat next to one another in the car later that day, they didn't look at one another, but Alucard whispered quietly into her ear 'You do know that if someone tries to replace you, that I am bound to the Hellsing family by forces I cannot change. I can't allow you to not be in charge of me.'  
Integra's mouth went dry, that comment hinted at too much for her to take in. Privately she thought _I hope that force you're talking about is of an age old debt Alucard._  
The Nosfiratu grinned 'Perhaps. But all I'm really saying here is if you can't win by diplomacy then my earlier offer my become the only option open. It's rather tragic that the power that gives you command over a monster like me is one of the greatest assets ever given to the British crown, and in recognition for all your service to them they might force you to become a monster every bit as terrible as I am.'  
The car pulled up and the driver said 'We're here Sir Hellsing.'

* * *

**Well then - there we go. Please R+R, there are more chapters to follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hellsing.  
Thank you all who are reviewing, I got to admit that I honestly didn't think this fanfic would be so well recieved!**

* * *

Sir Integra Hellsing walked up the path with Alucard following a respectful few paces behind. The nosfiratu paused and looked up, the sun reflecting off his tinted glasses in the afternoon light. For once he wasn't exhausted as per Walters instructions he'd slept earlier in the evening. However he did still feel somewhat weaker than normal.  
He looked up at the building ahead, Integra had reached the door and was discussing with the guards her business there. It was an old manor house, not disimilar to the one in use by the Hellsing Organisation. However this one was slighty shabbier, it paint looking somewhat worse for wear and the garden was looking slightly overgrown, giving it the impression of being owned by an obviously rich but lazy owner as opposed to a sanctuary house for operatives of the British crown. Alucard grinned his feral smile and shook his head in slight disbelief, humans could be so recourceful and insightful. Amazing how simply leaving a house in disrepair could ward off the curious. The two armed guards that Integra was speaking to probably helped that impression along.  
She turned and nodded to him and he bowed and smartly turned and walked back to the car. Or this was what he would have the guards believe. He gave Integra a few minutes before he returned to the entrance. One of the guards levelled his gun slightly more into a comfortable grip and tried to stare him down. Aluacrd smiled and removed the spectacles and politely requested enterance.  
'I need to be inside that house gentlemen.'  
The guard looked languidly at him and replied 'This area is off limits to unauthorised personel. I'm sorry.'  
Alucard frowned slightly and his eyes flashed red. The guard pulled out a talkie and took a hold of his sidearm.  
'Sir? Dangerous suspect at front of house. I'm going to ask you once more to leave.'  
Alucard grinned and his eyes glowed '_Very well gentlemen, I shall return to the car.'_  
The gurads face went slightly slack and he mumbled into his comm. 'Suspect is going to return to his car...'  
'_The situation is under control. Everything is fine.'_  
'Yes...the situation... is just fine. Everything is under control.'  
Alucard tipped his hat slightly _'Have a good day gentlemen.'_  
As he phased his flesh through the doors like mist he heard the guard reply in the same dull voice 'Have a good day, sir.'  
Alucard smiled at himself. Humans were so easy.

It wasn't long after being shown in that Integra felt the presence of someone watching her. For all she knew it was Alucard, but she didn't care, whoever was watching her was in for quite a show. The butler indicated for her to follow him and they entered a lavish reception suite on the second floor of the house. The room was picture perfect with large comfortable chairs, a polished floor and a mahogany cofee table, even the curtains looked expensive in here. Integra felt her face twisting in distaste even as she looked at it, she couldn't abide frivolous waste of money and her only exception was the expensive cigars she had purchased for her indulgance. Had she not inherited it from her father, the Hellsing house would look quite different from how it did now. But it had been mostly for her memories of her father that she'd had it refurbished in its former glory after the attack it had suffered from the Valentine brothers.  
As she stood looking at the room and thinking about her father the butler asked 'Will you take some refreshment ma'am?'  
Integra turned and her eyes flashed 'I've not been bloody invited here for...!' she caught herself in mid rant and looked at the shocked butler. She took a deep breath and smiled as politely as she could. 'I'm sorry. Thank you, but no.' she apologised in a far more level voice.  
The butler bowed slightly and closed the door. Integra now felt the beginnings of a blush crawling up her face, she rarely blushed but her manners had been pretty appalling to that butler. Her anger needed to be reserved for those who needed it. Like Sir Phillips and Agent Brunt.  
_Slimy little toads _she thought to herself _But no matter. Alucard hasn't failed me yet. Let's see how this plays out._  
She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. She pulled out a cigar and her lighter. The other problem with expensive curtains, she reflected as she took the first suck on the lit tobacco, was cleaning the smell of cigar smoke out of them...

Alucard strode purposefully down the corridor and up the stairs till he reached the highest floor. He reached out and pushed a random door open as he walked down yet another corridor. He glanced inside as he walked past it, chairs covered with sheets and lightbulbs removed. Clearly the members of staff either had a small workforce or they just didn't see the need to keep up appearances to the fullest. Alucard was a little dissapointed at this, he'd rather hoped that Sir Phillips had a similar need to keep everything in good working order just like Integra. But the man thought like beauracrat whose rule was "If it took up money or time without cause then it wasn't worth doing unless the need arose." Alucard smiled to himself; causes that required immediate attention were seldom good ones. So it payed to be prepared for anything.  
He looked up the corridor and saw the double door - that was the room that Sir Phillips must be in.  
He walked over to the wall and dissapeared through it emerging on the other side. Sir Phillips stood there, looking out the window his hands resting loosely on the sill and his forehead to the glass. Perhaps he was also nervous of todays outcome against Integra... Alucard walked up to him. 'Good afternoon.' he said lazily.  
Phillips didn't move or say anything to the nosfiratu's polite comment.  
Alucard was impressed, he was used to people being startled by voices from the darkness 'Well then, if you don't want to talk then perhaps you'd care to sit? We have something of importance to discuss.'  
Phillips however remained stood still and silent. Alucard, now irritated at the man's rudeness, flung out a hand beckoned 'I said _sit_ you dog!' the vampire snarled. However as the man leaning at the window collapsed instead of obeying the command Alucard knew that the man was no longer living. The body formerly known as Sir Phillips was now lying sprawled on the carpet. He went over to the corpse and pulled back the head, and there it was. The man had been cleanly shot through the heart, the wound barely noticeable beneath the fresh clothes he'd been put in.  
Alucard knew now that this was a trap. Well sprung and well hidden he'd lost precious time and his master was now in danger.  
'Unlocking restrictions in 3... 2... 1... barriers now removed until the target has been silenced.' Alucard hissed into the darkness. Then without waiting he sank down to the second floor. As he came through he heard shots and knew that already things had taken a bad turn in his absence.

Integra had been midway through the cigar when she'd felt the hairs at the back of her neck tingle and her gut told her something was wrong. The meetings didn't normally require this long a pause before getting started, and where where the rest of the Round Table Conference? Why hadn't she seen this Sir Phillips? She growled angrily and rose to her feet going for the door. As she did so the door swung open and with a feral snarl the butler leapt at her. With a practised ease she pivoted on one foot and let the momentum of the creature push her to one side instead of a wall or the floor. As she regained her balance her hand pulled the revolver from her inside holter free and she shot at the creature with mercury filled bullets. The Nosfiratu moaned as the bullets struck its head and heart then just as Integra was looking for something to remove the head or stake it with Alucard dropped down from the ceiling, his boots crushing the creatures chest and his pistol finishing the job.  
Integra stood breathing a little quicker than normal and reloaded her gun. 'Where the hell are the guards? And how did that _thing_ get inside here?'  
Alucard had a look around and after a short while returned. 'It killed the guards Master, then came for you. But I thought it might interest you to know that Sir Phillips was lying dead upstairs from a gun wound. I'm no expert but I'd say this is a set up or the late Sir Phillips chose his housekeeping staff very poorly.'  
Integra gaze went subzero 'That sort of talk isn't polite.' but she paused as she considered the possibility of a set up. If her fellow conference members did indeed want to replace her then it would be within their power to arrange a set up and murder by leaving her undefended against a nosfiratu. She could already see what would be said _poor Integra Hellsing, such a promising and spirited subject of the Crown killed in the line of duty, well in absense of a blood successor then the title would need to pass onto... _Alucard who had been listening in raised an eyebrow. 'There is no one suited to this task but you Integra, even the late Sir Phillips knew that. And I think the rest knew that as well. But I wonder if its really your own team that wants you gone?'  
Integra's eyes met his and she hissed 'It's those damned _Iscariots_! _They're_ behind this!'  
Alucards eyes sparkled with glee and he laughed 'Who else Master? At least now that we both know about this plot I can count on a true test of my skills!'  
Integra frowned and admonished him 'I don't recall saying anything about taking a fight to them.'  
Alucards lips drew back over his teeth in a smile that covered his confusion 'Ah. Of course not. I was merely suggesting that we'll be seeing more of them. Likely it will be soon.'  
'Perhaps. But regardless we have more important matter to attand to. This murder of one of our own members complicates the sate of affairs I'm now involved in. We investigate this to its highest levels before any action is to be taken. We won't provoke Iscariot. Am I clear?'  
Alucard gaped at her for a moment and incredulous at her orders he demanded 'What's this? You claim to do your duty and now Iscariot makes war on you, you just mean to sit back and take it when our honour demands vengeance!'  
Integra pointed an accusational finger at Alucard and snapped 'Yes Alucard that's right, I will wait! If I do anything rash against Iscariot without proof then I could spark a damned Crusade against England for accusing the Pope's own appointed falsely!'  
Alucards eyes narrowed and his voice grated '_coward.'  
_Integra's eye's lost no focus and her hand shot out and slapped Alucard around his face. As the Vampire reeled he found his face level with the barrel of her gun.

Integra stared at Alucard who smiled 'You know bullets don't work on me Master.' he reminded her with a smug expression.  
She thought for a moment and then indicated for him to lean down to her level. The nosfiratu leaned down and she leant forward till her lips were nearly touching his ear and whispered softly in Latin '(You are mine Devil. My servant to command.)'  
Alucards hands glowed a warning red and he snarled 'What are you doing!'  
Integra ignored him and continued the Latin in her crisp authorative tone '(For the Lord loves his children and you still be his child Hound of Hell though not in will or spirit,)  
The vampire screamed and clutched at his head as he weeped blood and his his eyes went wild with pain.  
'(Be damned for all ages creauture of night to serve those who walk in Gods light. Be punished Demon to never die but to live and serve till Master release you or Lord see fit to pardon your sins.)  
Alucard collapsed to his knees, his face a grimace of anger and pain. His hands dripped blood, the black impression designs on his white gloves had burned through into his flesh, leaving a charred burn of the oath on the back of his hands. As Integra lit a fresh cigar she walked away from him and as she paced and smoked she spoke her thoughts out loud more for her own benefit than Alucards.

'If Iscariot is indeed behind this, then I don't have the manpower or authority to challenge Rome and the Pope directly. We need an agreement from the council and her Majesty's grace to proceed with vengeance. War is not on my agenda Alucard. Revenge for Sir Phillip is however. You might get the fight you want after all. But not anytime soon I think.'  
Behind her she heard a grated sob as Alucard drew breath back in through his clenched teeth. He let it out shakily and as he stared up at her she took a long draw on the cigar. She blew it out and snapped 'Get up. You were wrong to challenge and you've been punished. Learn from your mistakes vampire. I've already punished you twice before this and I'm getting tired of your bored antics.'  
She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Outside night was falling and she turned to put the lights out. 'Alucard. You know I will not release you and your sins are unforgivable. You _are_ a servant, and your time as a free creature ended with Van Hellsing. Learn to live with yourself or learn how to forget. Now I'm going back home and you still have a job to do.'  
As she turned the light off and returned to the car Alucard lay motionless on the floor. A single tear of blood still trickled from his eye and in the darkness all he could hear was Abraham Van Hellsings voice mocking him as he relived the memory of his defeat. '_You are judged and found wanting Vampire King_' repeated itself inside his head, again and again and _again_...

* * *

**And there we are for now. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully.  
Please continue to R+R, I greatly appreciate your thoughts on this piece.  
- Sigmund17**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Integra sat at her desk re reading out a letter she'd recieved earlier. After the incident at the mansion she'd had Walter investigate the matter, as they'd suspected Iscariot was behind the attempt. Walter had summarised it for her an hour ago.  
'According to the intelligence Sir Phillips was kidnapped a few days ago. It fits in that the Iscariots must have made him make that call to the council to lure you there. Between sources from our agents in the Vatican and intelligence from home here is what we suspect happened; the vampire was forced into the house and a barrier was placed to trap him there. Iscariot then gave him the option; cooperate or die. His choice in this matter was obvious. The guards were hired security which explains why they were caught offguard - any of our agents or Iscariots men wouldn't have been bested so easily. The plan was obviously to ensure your death and make Hellsing look like incompetents.'

Integra smiled at that 'Then it seems they have failed Walter. Has the council been informed of this?'  
Walter smiled 'They have indeed sir, and better word has reached royal ears as well.'  
Integra gasped 'The _Queen's _gotten involved!' she groaned inwardly 'Bloody hell Walter not a few weeks ago I was in the bloody tower - she's going to have my head for this!'  
the butler smiled placatingly and held out an envelope bearing the royal seal. Walter had stamped 'Authentic' declaring it to be the genuine article.  
'Before you worry any further madam, I suggest you read this letter.'  
As the butler turned and left to cary out his remaining tasks Integra took out the letter opener and neatly brought out the letter which in neat cursive read;  
_  
_"To Sir Integra Hellsing,

It has recently come to my attention that the Hellsing family is going through some trouble. Recent events have put Hellsing in a bad light - some would even try to tell me you are terrorists and traitors to the Crown. But having known your family during my reign I am not so easily blinded by the public opinion, I know that Hellsing had always been amongst the most loyal and dutiful in service to the Crown and Britain against her hidden foes.  
I have looked carefully into the recent behaviour of the Round Table Conference and I am worried by what I find; since your establishment many of the Conference of Twelve have safrificed more than most, but the Hellsing family has alway had to weather the storm alone.  
Rest assured it will not be so this time Sir Hellsing.  
I am pleased to inform you that the Round Table Conference has been warned that the conspiracy against you, one of its own members, will not go unpunished and a repeat of such behaviour will force me to effect a more permanant solution to ensure unity amonst my faithful subjects.  
May the Lord always watch over the Hellsing family.

- Elizabeth."

Integra smiled as she read it. Her problems were solved as far as her business was concerned. She was relieved, it was good to feel in charge again.

Beneath the moonlight Alucard remained sat down at a park bench. All targets had been neutralised and he was now free to ponder. The men were all heading back into their vehicles and Alucard watched them without interest, his mind elsewhere. He thought about the past. Integra's punishment had since healed in the last few days. His heart was heavy and the memory of the torture was still fresh, it was especially painful because Integra had done it to him.  
Years of service and worthy masters he had served during his time with Hellsing, but Integra was the first he could honestly say he respected and was constantly impressed by. Anyone else who had hurt him he would have applauded for their strength but it would not have stopped him killing them for doing it. He wasn't sure that he could bring himself to kill Integra, even if he had the freedom to do it.

He sighed and shook his head, like it or not he was tired and needed time alone to think. He concentrated and pictured Integra and her family household _Take me there_ he commanded his body. He faded into mist and let the wind direct him back to his Master. A short time later he reappeared outside the house. He looked up at the bay window outside of Integra's study and saw her looking out of the window at the moon, smoking a cigar as she mulled over something. Alucard could have listened in, he could have gone up to the study, in fact there were quite a few amusing options open to him at this moment in time. BUt he wanted nothing to do with the woman who left him so confused about himself.  
He returned to his cell and slumped in his chair, hat and glasses abandoned on the table, he held his half full glass loosly in one hand as he massaged his eyes with the other. As he brought the hand away from his eyes it came away with blood, he stared at it for a long moment and finally fatigued from the evening trials he placed the glass on the table, however his aim was off and it fell to the floor where it shattered into fragments. Alucard growled in frustration and stared at the ceiling.  
What the hell was the matter with him recently? He hated Abraham Van Hellsing for besting him all those years ago! But what Integra had done a few days ago had been worse in some ways, so why did he feel so confused? Integra could torture, threaten and command him and still she was someone he could not bring himself to hate! What exactly was she to him...?  
and why, he reflected in the darkness, was he almost afraid to answer that question?

Integra went deeper down into the Hellsing complex and finally arrived at the library. She turned the lights on and stood looking the extensive library, in the corner where the tables were stood the history section. She went and found as many books as she could about her own family. Books that even slightly related to them or mentioned family members. Finally she took down a single old tome that was amonst one of the most treasured possesions of her family. It was the very same one that Van Hellsing had used to research into Count Dracula so many years ago. She thumbed through it, trying to source any behaviour of the Count's history that might give a clue to Alucards behaviour.  
Walter appeared behind her some time later offering her some tea and a light meal. As Integra ate in silence and frowned at an open book Walter deadpanned 'Following in Van Hellsing's footsteps sir? Books are fine but you do know that we have the internet now. I might add that its far faster than this way.'

Integra swallowed the last bite and looked at him, brushing hair out of her eyes 'I know Walter. But its also full of lies and half truths. No I need hard facts.' she scanned yet more books and openly asked 'How can it be that a man who has lived so long has so little history? You'd think that someone would have noticed him before he can into our service.'  
Walter shrugged 'You want to know the man Alucard was Sir? I have a suggestion.'  
Integra put the book down. She leant back and rubbed her eyes. She missed what the butler was saying behind her and she muttered 'I'm sorry Walter, what was that?'  
Walter picked up the tray and chuckled 'Knowing his fondness for you Sir, perhaps a dinner meeting might be an interesting way to get some answers. People always relax more after they eat. Believe me I know he's far more conversational when he's having a drink, we frequently talk during our spare time.'  
Integra's eyebrows rose 'Perhaps you'd have some answers for me then?'  
Walter shook his head 'I'm sorry Sir, it's impolite to tell another man's story behind his back. Especially Alucard's. Take my advice Sir, have dinner tomorrow.'  
Integra frowned and replied 'It's unorthodox I admit, but you might be right. Tell you what Walter, I'll sleep on it.'  
Later that night the dreams returned.

_Alucard was resting his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. As the door opened he saw Integra standing in the doorway and she came to him. She silently lowered herself to one knee and kissed his hands. 'Forgive me for what I did Alucard.' she whispered 'I can be a monster too sometimes.' _  
_Alucard did not know what to say and being who he was, he said nothing._  
_'I don't know what I'm becoming. I don't know who I am sometimes.' Integra continued._  
_Alucard lifted her head and saw tears. He gently stroked them away and shushed her, 'We all make poor decisions.' he comforted her 'Sometimes they come back to haunt us. Tell me how you feel.'_  
_Integra looked up, eyes red and confused. 'I feel so... so tired and confused and I just want...'_  
_Alucard leant in eagerly 'Yes, Integra?'_  
_Her eyes rested on his and she whispered 'If I let you go, will you be happy?'_  
_Alucards eyes glowed red and his face went blank 'Would freedom make me happy?' he whispered as he thought about it 'Perhaps Integra, perhaps it would.' he answered her with a charismatic smile._  
_Integra's nodded understandingly at that and she asked him 'But can I trust you Alucard?'_  
_Alucard smiled more broadly 'Integra, you should already know the answer to that. Consider the implications of setting me free; I will have to feed sometime. You can trust me to do what is in my nature - but I don't kill for fun, after all I'm not an animal.' his smile was pleasant as though they were talking about something else._  
_Integra's eyes widened with shock and she found herself at a loss for words 'How I can ever let you go then, knowing you'll kill? How can I make amends to you without innocent blood being spilled by my actions?'  
'You could alway put me out of misery.' he offered and to Integra's horror he offered her his Jakal. She stared at it and after a few moment pushed it away for her in disgust.  
'I see. So you'll never kill me?.'  
Integra bit her lip 'I don't know! Alucard we've known each other too long - you aren't like the other animals we kill, but I can't trust you either!'  
Alucard lowered his head down to hers. 'Integra, you are a most remarkable woman and you could be so much more than a woman. I ask you again, if you cannot end my suffering and you want to make amends, will you not accept my gift as recompense?'  
He cupped her chin and looked deep into her eyes.  
'Will that make you happy? Will that end this game?' she whispered.  
'All that and more. You'll enjoy the freedom that comes with it. The freedom you don't have now.' the Vampire purred.  
Integra swallowed and looked up into his eyes. The Vampire had removed his glove and bit the end again.  
'One little taste Integra. I know you want it.'_

Integra Helling bolted upright covered in sweat. She breathed hard and tried to calm her racing heart. Tears of desperation brimmed on her eyes and she whispered 'Father... please help me!' and she wept because deep down she knew that what Alucard had said was the truth, he could see into her mind and he was many things her servant, but he wasn't a liar.

* * *

**And the next chapter is now up, I trust its up to the standards of the others and people aren't getting bored. Its getting there, be patient.  
Any R+R is appreciated.  
- Sigmund17**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Integra sighed and rose early, she was exhausted and she felt like lead. It wasn't yet dawn but right now sleep was a luxury she wanted to put off. She got dressed running on determination and then marched herself down to the firing range. She loaded and put earmufflers on, then proceeded to practice.  
As she fired her thoughts were on last nights dream. If Alucard has influenced it then that was very important to her suspicions about him. She cursed Alucard for his earlier quip about dreams being the unspoken desires or wants given form, she could easily be mistaken and look foolish if she wrong.  
She grunted in amusement at the thought, was Integra Hellsing, great granddaughter of Abraham Van Hellsing going to be outwitted now she was certain she'd figured it out? Was it part of the irony that her ancestors having forced Count Dracula into their service, would now have the tables turned on them by the Vampire? Her bullets tore through the target sheet with deadly precision - if it were a real ghoul it would have been dead.  
Integra put down the gun and mulled over what her own short comings were for a short while as the target was reset.

Finally she smiled at herself, the long term problem with her was that she tried to hide her feelings to herself. She was very fond of Alucard, _dangerously_ fond sometimes, and always had been even from childhood but she just didn't know how to show it for fear it would somehow weaken the position and relationship between them. This was the mistake she feared would happen tonight, because in order to learn more about the vampire she would have to reveal a lot about her feelings to him.

She felt her smile curling up her face as she aimed. Oh yes, if she admitted that publicly then Walter would be the first to ask why, but everyone knew the nosfiratu had his own kind of appeal. He was attractive, polite, loyal and powerful - all good qualities to entice a woman. But everyone knew the vampire wouldn't dream of using it to his advantage, oh no, he as much a servant as Walter but he he wasn't afraid to tell her straight when she was putting off the inevitable because of her feelings. The thing that often scared her about Alucard was that unlike so many, he truly could claim to know her better than she knew herself sometimes.

'How kind of you to say so Master.' came the familiar voice from behind her. Integra turned around to look at him with all her smoothest smile, 'Yes I thought so too.'  
Alucard tilted his head, 'You seem better today than I thought you might be after last night.'  
Integra grinned at that comment 'Well I'm tougher than you give me credit for clearly. Shooting these targets is sort of theraputic, I can see why you enjoy it in reality. Nice dream last night by the way, yours?'  
Alucard laughed 'Of course! But you already knew that Integra.' he watched her eyes carefully 'and since you're more relaxed when you're overtired, maybe you'd like me to do it more often?'  
She put the gun down and went over to sit down at a chair. Alucard walked up to her side and as she drew out a cigar and readied the lighter he deftly took it from her hand and lit the tobacco up for her. She grunted a thank you and inhaled a few times before she spoke again, the air smelled strongly of the flavoured smoke.  
'Walter thinks we need to have a polite conversation Alucard.'  
He grinned 'So like him. A natural mediator, so what do you think?'  
She looked at him appraisingly 'I thought we might have dinner.'  
He looked truly surprised and then gave a soft, rich chuckle before nodding. 'Excellent, its been too long since I dined with company.'  
Integra just smiled and inclined her head. 'Very good. Walter will make the arrangements. Tonight, if nothing comes up.'  
Alucard smiled 'I can't wait.' and with a polite incination of his head he dissapeared.  
Integra grinned, tonight would be interesting indeed.

Later the two sat down in the sunsets glow, Walter had set up a small table on the balcony and both sat watching the approaching evening. Integra ate her meal and Alucard filled in with polite conversation, savouring his 'wine' to ensure he didn't leave her eating alone.  
'I remember evenings unspoiled back home.' he said whistfully 'They were beautiful.'  
Integra paused and asked 'Do you think of your past often?'  
Alucard shook his head and shrugged 'Its in the past. It should stay where it belongs.'  
Integra was surprised and told him so 'I would have thought that you would dwell on it. I would have thought it would have been a better time for you to remember.'  
Alucard grinned 'Who said it wasn't?' he sipped at his drink and leant back contentedly 'I was less fascinated with people back then. I saw them as food. Your family showed a more determined side to humanity, a side that was every bit as powerful as I was back then.' he looked at her 'My time spent here has been more invigorating than any point of when I was free before this. Everything is more challenging now and my legend is put to the test fequently. Things are simpler here and thats good.' he was quiet then for a while and Integra found herself admiring her servant more than ever. He was truly remarkable, a monster talking like a true gentleman.

She smiled and finished, raising a glass to toast him. Alucard, halfway through his glass, was amused at the ceremony and raised his own drink to her. She shook her head 'You continue to amaze me Alucard. Here we are alone, and despite knowing whats in my head you never make the first move.'  
He grinned and leant over to pour some wine into her empty glass 'Lets just say that I'm out of safe ideas. It's your turn Integra. What do you want to talk about?'  
She tasted her wine, it was excellent. 'Us.'  
Alucard chuckled and she realised how it had sounded, she laughed too. It was a rather poor choice of words given their settings.  
'All we need now is candlelight and music.' she joked, it was good to laugh, it felt natural and she was enjoying herself now. Certainly the wine was helping.

Alucard smiled knowingly at her, though he could be very patient when he wanted to be, however he needed desperately to answer that all too important question that had been nagging him since the other night.  
'You know, I should have done this before.' he mused 'Instead of the dreams, a pleasant evening seems to have put you in a very open mood Integra.'  
Integra gave him a smirk and leaned over to stroke his cheek 'You hope.' she said with a wink.  
Alucard grinned broadly and leaned in, cupping her cheek as he did so. This close he could smell her. Delicious, beautiful, _perfect_.  
'A question if I may?' he purred.  
Integra cheeks were flushed and she mumbled 'Well...um... alright.'  
'Would you take it badly if I chose to be spontanious?' his eyes were locked on hers, completely serious.  
She was now definitely blushing but her eyes made it clear; she was not drunk. Nor was she foolish. Alucard could read her thoughts very clearly and was very impressed by her ability to enjoy wine but not let herself get caught in a moment. She knew exactly what he wanted but the question was if she'd allow it.  
He was caught off guard when she leant in an pressed her lips gently against his. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes went wide in confusion at the way he felt about it. She held it long enough to be tantalising but no longer. Alucard realised he was now the one being read.

Integra was pleased with herself, for not having much practise herself she thought that kiss had been quite good. Better still, what she'd figured out last night during the dream had been proven correct - the vampire was infatuated with her.  
Alucard remained still and seemed at a loss for words. 'Now then,' she continued with a pleasant smile 'If your loins aren't interefering with your head anymore, shall we continue?'  
He was utter astonished and she laughed. 'Alucard, I've had people looking at me like that since I got breasts! You of all people should know that men are very easy to read. Well some men are, anyway.' she corrected herself. 'Come on.' she indicated indoors 'Its getting cool and I need a cigar.'  
Integra stood smoking by Alucards side. She'd opted to wear a pearl coloured gown tonight and in the reflection on the glass with the evening glow it appeared as though she were wearing the moonlight itself. She looked stunning, even she appreciated what looked good on her. Alucard apparently did too judging by how quiet he was.

'Lets talk about dreams Alucard.' she said turning to look at him, 'please have a seat' she indicated to her chair and she sat on the desk looking down on her servant. She stubbed out the cigar in the ashtray and regarded him with her blue eyes.  
'You know what I dream of?' she said 'I dream of things I can't have. That includes the dreams you put in my head.'  
Alucard nodded appreciatively as Integra continued.  
'I dream of drinking your blood and it trickling my throat. I dream of your hands on me. I dream of things that make me hot and kick the sheets off my bed. You have watched me do this growing up.'  
Alucard said nothing at that, but she swore she saw him shuffle uncomfortably.  
'Now tell me. Honestly. What has stopped you from tricking me into bed and having your way before now?'  
The vampire's jaw slackened and his eyes widened fractionally but he quickly regained his composure and answered 'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
Integra glared at him and his eyes dropped away from her gaze.  
'Yes you do.' she said softly. Her finger caressed his chin and she smiled wolfishly 'Oh yes you do, Alucard. You just don't want to admit it.'  
Alucard went so quiet and still, even his eyes seemed to dull in the darkness. Integra pressed her advantage.  
'All this time that's been the theme but you've masked it so well with the insubordination and guile; be mine Integra, drink my blood. You'll be free Integra, free to be with me forver. I have pushed you as far as I can and still you smile at me when I lose my temper. And the dreams...' she smiled seductively and leaned in close, allowing his to look more fully at her chest in the gown 'Oh, but you've enjoyed watching my reaction to those haven't you my servant?'

Alucard could bear no more and pushed himself away. 'ENOUGH!' he roared angrily, but Integra would not be dissuaded now she had him. She slipped off the desk onto his lap and settled more comfortably on him, blocking any chance of escape.  
'Oh no my servant, you forget whose in charge here.'  
Alucard tried to speak but she leaned in, blocking his lips with hers. This was _good._ She grinned as she pulled away feeling elated with herself. She felt the nosfiratu stirring beneath her and she put her hand on top of his bulge. 'This you might get if you're lucky.' she teased.  
Alucard moaned 'No I won't! I can read your thoughts!'  
She put a finger to his lips and softly kissed him again, feeling Alucard whimper beneath her she pulled away and wetted her lips. 'Tell me everything about how you feel Alucard,' she whispered and her eyes sparkled with promise 'And we'll see what happens next.'

* * *

**I just couldn't help myself but to leave you with the cliffhanger! I want to see if people are just as keen to see the next part as I am to write it. I know, I know, I'm a monster. lol. Please R+R.  
-Sigmund17**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Alone in the darkness of the study Alucard and Integra stared at each other, Alucard seemed uncertain but his desire was winning. He whispered 'You'd give me your all? Every part of you?'  
Integra smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively. 'All of it' she promised.  
Alucard guarded his feelings as he said 'And our past, Integra?'  
She shook her head at that and simply said 'As you said, it should stay where it belongs. But this is my deal; swear to serve only me and I'll give you myself. Tonight.'  
Alucard swallowed hungrily at the thought and grinned 'But you already have me to command.'  
She laughed at him 'Not willingly and only through Van Hellsing.' she corrected him  
'Besides Alucard, the last few days you've done nothing but torment and challenge me, how loyal of you!' she commented sarcastically.  
He growled and stood, Integra slipped off him easily and lounged in the chair, watching him stride towards the door.  
'Run away from me if you want Alucard, my offer only stands tonight.' she warned him 'You may never have this opportunity to have me again.' she meant that, it was cruel but necessary. She wanted this done whilst she still had the courage to go through with it.  
Alucard froze at that and turned to look at her 'I could get you to pleasure me whilst you slept.' he said softly but she smiled confidently at him.  
'No you couldn't. You've tried that trick before remember, when I was a little girl? But here I am Alucard, all grown up.' to emphasise the point she slipped off the gown, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments and her shoes. 'You will have the willing consent to bed Van Hellsings great grand daughter in return for your eternal service Vampire King.'

Alucard looked down at the floor as he thought about it and he whispered 'But that would mean agreeing to be a slave again...' he whispered. He was shocked to realise how little that bothered him after so long.  
Integra was fed up, she strode across the floor to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him back, barking at him 'Slave! Damn you Alucard! We are all slaves! We all have masters to serve Alucard! Mine is the Lord and her Majesty, Iscariot's is the Pope and I am _your_ Master!' she thumped him against the door and looked up at him. 'Now accept my offer and kiss me.' she commanded him with a steely tone.  
Alucards eyes widened with lust and he whispered thickly 'As you wish, Master. I accept.'

His hands twined into her hair and his lips were on hers, passionate and hungry. She moaned slightly, it was an utter unique sensation that something so cold could make her so hot. She slid her tongue past his lips and explored his mouth with it. All so cold but warming quickly with her help. Her nails dug into his chest as she tore at his clothes, Alucard lifted her up easily and spun her around to trap her body against his and the wall behind. Integra kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled away from the kiss, desperate for air. As she did so the nosfiratu licked at her neck and kissed it as she gasped.  
'So warm.' he whispered ferociously. She felt his hands at her back and she then her bra was gone. A thrill run up her as his lips moved to her nipples, he was making her moan with his tongue as he flicked at them and nibbled on the swelling buds. He was busy stripping himself and she held on desperately to him, feeling herself going weak with desire. The wetness was starting in between her legs as her servant pulled her against his cold body. She gasped and trembled in his embrace but could not escape.  
'Now Integra' the vampire whispered 'Now we explore truly forbidden grounds.'  
Suddenly she was pulled off the wall and he walked her back to the desk, lying her down on top of it. 'You look stunning in the moonlight.' he complimented.

Integra was flushed and trembling, for the vampire this might have been a long wished for event but for her, being a virgin, it was a mix of giddy elation and a gut wrenching fear. She feebly tried to cover herself before she realised that she looked foolish and she instead swallowed the fear and accepted the situation. She was going to make love, and damn it she would do it well.  
Alucard grinned and nodded in appreciation. 'I will be gentle.' he comforted her.  
She shook her head forcefully 'No! No, tonight you can do what you want. You'll be my subject tomorrow and all the tomorrows after that so knock yourself out. Tonight is the one time I'll let you do whatever you like.'  
Alucard looked at her with a grin. 'Anything?' he commented 'Well, if I had my doubts before then now I'm certain this is what I want.'  
Integra removed her panties and closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her legs, his fingertips brushing up and up to stroke her pubic hair softly. Then in one fluid motion one of his fingers slid down and rubbed in between her legs making her moan.  
'Oh god! A - Alucard!' she stammered, her hands shooting down in her panic to try and stop his teasing but her efforts were half hearted and she was quickly succumbing to the pleasure he was stirring down there.  
The vampire breathed heavily and she could actually _hear_ him smiling at his handiwork.  
'Oh! Oh! Oh!' she gasped as his stroking continued and she clamped her legs tighter. Alucard frowned but stroked a fingertip down her inner thigh, she yelped and her leg parted hastily trying to escape his touch. She gave a nervous giggle. 'Oh, oh stop it! Alucard that tickles!' she pleaded.

'I'm pleased you like that Integra,' he purred into her ear.  
Suddenly she felt an invasion of her private area, something cold and wet. Alucard's tongue reached out further and further to lap at the wetness and investigate her virgina. She was aroused and repulsed at the same time and her head tilted back as he continued.  
'No!' she cried out 'No more! Stop!' Alucard ignored her and continued. She kicked out and moaned loudly.  
Alucard suddenly pulled out and grunted with pleasure, he climbed up her body and for the split second she was able to look down she saw something that made her stomach clench. That, that _pole,_that erection - Oh lord that looked large! She whimpered and Alucard kissed her. She felt it poke inside her and push, she gasped and cried out trying to push away but the desk blocking her.  
'Oh for the love of god! Alucard, for gods sake, _please_ be gentle!' she cried out desperately, her voice filled with dread and anticipation.  
The vampire smiled at her, all sharp cruel teeth visible in her view and his eyes filled with a mocking amusement. 'As you wish Master.' he growled.

Alucard and Integra lay on her bed the following morning, he had a content smile on his face and she wore a similar one as she slept. No dreams for her, she was utterly spent from last nights exertions. But she better for it, in fact she felt better than she had in a long time. A caress roused her from slumber and she heard Alucard purr 'Master, henceforth your wish is my command. I live to serve only you.'  
She grinned and whispered 'Then my servant, you may retire for the day. I will see you this evening.' She settled down once again. She hoped that this would fix any future problems between them, but Alucard could be unpredictable. She chuckled at the feeling, here she was once again with a normal routine to follow. It felt odd after the last few days.  
She stetched and rose and prepared herself for the days tasks. Nothing new from the last few days really, all the outbreaks had been cleaned up for now, but more would come, they always had and always would.

Later Seras commented on how refreshed Integra seemed, and she smiled and nodded. 'Your Master and I resolved some issues Seras, he's back to his former self.'  
Seras smiled over enthusiastically 'Oh good!' the young vampire was blushing as though she knew... Integra had a terrible thought.  
'Seras. Did you hear anything odd last night?'  
The girl blushed and mumbled 'Nothing in particular Sir...'  
Integra persisted 'No sounds of...' she cleared her throat 'Nothing unusual at all?'  
'No! But... er, Walter seemed a bit off this morning. Maybe you should ask him!' Seras suggested, she pointed over Integra's shoulder 'Oh! Perfect timing Walter!' she called and hurried over to the butler. 'Sir Integra was just asking if you heard anything unusual last night! I don't suppose...?'  
Walters face was unreadable 'No. I heard nothing.' he said calmly.  
Integra had the feeling they were lying to save face and she glared daggers at them 'Walter, Seras. If I suspected the two of you were lying to me...'  
Both the accused rose their hands in self defense.  
'Honest Sir! I was around the complex all evening, didn't hear a thing out of place!' Seras protested, rubbing the back of her head.  
'We would have told you if we did Sir.' Walter assured her with a comforting smile.  
Integra cast them both a suspicious glance but nodded. 'Good.'  
As she walked away she felt relieved. As she went around the corner she heard Seras thinking out loud 'Oh hold on, now I think about it, I thought I heard someone moving furniture in Sir Integra's office at some point...'  
'Shhh!' Walter tried to silence her.  
Integra's teeth clenched and she swore under her breath. She went around the corner and the two paused and glanced fearfully at her. She beckoned the two to follow her and only when they were behind the closed doors of the study did she glare accusingly at them.  
'Oh dear...' Walter mumbled 'Well Sir, you were both a little loud.'  
'And there was all that shouting.' Seras mumbled awkwardly.  
Integra suppressed the urge to scream and instead ran her hand over her face in irritation. When she'd finally controlled herself she looked at them and raised an eyebrow at Seras. "_Moving furniture"_she echoed curiously, Seras blushed and squirmed uncomfortably.  
Integra sighed 'Thank you for putting it so delicately. But need I remind you I am master of this household? If I say there was no noise then you will both agree.'  
They both hastily agreed and left her study as she walked back to her desk.

Later Alucard walked up behind her and ventured 'There's more than those two who may have heard us Integra. This could lead to future trouble with your fellow members.'  
Integra smiled and showed him the Queen's letter. 'No it won't.' she said confidently and she lit a cigar.  
He grinned at her 'You've made some very powerful allies recently Integra.'  
She smiled and turned to face him 'Yes, and none more powerful than you my servant.'  
His smile broadened and she continued 'However we have business, do you recall a few days ago you complained to me about my giving you assignments not worth your time?'  
'I do.'  
'Well then this next one will please you Alucard. Iscariot has broken the peace treaty between us once too often and killed a member of the Conference. Your assignment is to track down and find out who was responsible. I want names.'  
'And if I come across names from our own side?'  
'Then you will be the extension of my will Alucard. Destroy them.'

'That's rather high handed of you my Master. Can you live with condoning murder?'  
Integra smiled at that question, 'Well either way the condition of my soul isn't my affair anymore, I offered it to you last night and you accepted it. So I suppose I should get used to making hard decisions.'  
Alucards eyes went wide with confusion at that and she smiled at him  
'Did you really think that when I said you could have every part of me in return for your loyalty, that I was excluding my soul? Now listen carefully my servant, one day I will accept your gift of eternal life to seal our pact but that will only be when I tell you to give it to me.'  
Alucard laughed and applauded her.  
'Truly Integra you are without peer! Thanks to out agreement I am bound so serve you so long as you live, but when I claim my due from you it will effectively make you an ageless nosfiratu.'  
'Yes. And despite the fact this would free you from Van Hellsings pact you would still be bound by your bargain with me.'  
'It seems I am forever bound to serve you then.' Alucard said with a smile.  
'Yes. Call it selfish of me, but I realised a long time ago that I wanted your gift. This allows me to accept it without compromising my honour.'  
Alucard bowed in acceptance of her wishes 'Well then Master. I am yours to command.'

END

* * *

**I trust you aren't disappointed but I didn't want to create a predictable ending. I thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoed it.  
Please R+R.**


End file.
